A Well Deserved Surprise
by WhirlySquirrely
Summary: The Dursleys are being as rotten as ever. Harry gets rescued by someone who shouldn't be there. L&J alive!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns HP characters, I don't.

Summery- Dursleys are being evil so Harry gets rescued. But he gets rescued by somebody who shouldn't be there. Lily and James come back to life!

**A Very Good Reward**

Chapter 1

Summer was going by slowly at Number Four, Privet Drive. The Dursleys were being meaner than ever, though. Harry had always shown signs of neglect at school, but nobody knew what happened over the summer. The Dursleys, especially Vernon, could never tolerate Harry's "Freakishness" and often tried to "beat it out of him". It could never work. Harry knew Vernon knew this, but Vernon liked to beat Harry, just for fun. The "attempts to get all of the freakishness out" had come more often this summer. He could now expect a beating at least once every day. You could say that the attempts to "stamp out freaks" had been a very big failure. And Harry was paying the price.

It was the summer after the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry was feeling terrible guilt at the thought of Cedric Diggory. A week earlier, Harry's "family" had received an oddly colored letter sent by Albus Dumbledore. It explained the goings on at the Triwizard Tournament, namely, the Third Task. Harry could curse Dumbledore for sending that letter. Why did Dumbledore feel the need to inform Harry'sfamily of his life?The Dursleys found the news humorous, and tortured Harry in any way they could. They would bring up Cedric in conversation, or "punish" Harry for killing an innocent person. Harry could tell Aunt Petunia was trying to poison every bit of food that came near Harry. So now that meant he would either starve to death, be steadily poisoned and then die, or die of a very bad beating. Life did not have a positive outlook on it right now. And yet, Harry felt that he deserved the life threatening situation. Hadn't he been the one to tell Cedric to take the cup with him? Hadn't he been the one to stay in the Tournament? Why couldn't his life be a normal one. Not in a muggle way, just normal like Neville's or Dean's? They weren't internationally famous or looked at by the public eye. They had never battled Voldemort or done anything dangerous. Why did everything bad always seem to happen to Harry?

Right now, Harry was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in agony. He was a bloodied mess (after the beating only minutes before). He could taste the blood coming out from everywhere. He wondered how it came to be this way. Then he started to play the BlameGame again. After minutes of tossing names around and pointing fingers, he figured out two people he could blame for all of his problems.He and Voldemort. The two of them always caused trouble. People always died when they were around. He toyed with the idea of ending it all. He decided against it and tried to think about more pleasant topics. He cameup with thenever ending pain in his head, but dismissed the topic. Nobody caredabout the pains inhishead.He decided to stop thinking about his pain. He went on tothinking about his friends and loved ones. They had already sent loads of letters, but Vernon had been on owl patrol. He would sit by the window with a telescope or binoculars and scan the sky for any approaching owls. He even quit his job to stay on owl patrol. Vernon was a bit mad. That was okay, though. The government gave money to the Dursleys just because Vernon was mad. That meant he had time to go through every letter that came into the house. He ate meals at the window, but he did sleep in his room, only for two hours. When he got a letter to Harry, he was happy. He did the same thing to every letter. He took every letter, read it, tossed it into the fire, and made Harry write back a happy reply. His letters told of wonderful holidays, his wonderful family, and best of all, how he wanted to spend the holiday on Privet Drive. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. With one final groan, he passed out.

Hours passed and Hedwig the owl came waltzing up to her master. She knew this was bad. He wasn't responding to her shrill call or sharp claws. She took off into the night with nothing, just hoping to get some help from a very worried Sirius Black.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter Charectars. JK Rowling does.

Chapter 2

Sirius Black was pacing the kitchen of his mother's house. Remus Lupin followed the unnerving movements with his eyes. "Sirius, any more pacing and I think I will have to stun you." Sirius suddenly stopped and looked upat Remus. "Don't tell me I don't need to worry, because I am. Two of the most important things of my life are going on right now. Dumbledore is performing the ceremony, and my godson is rotting in hell. His letters say he is fine, but I don't think he is."

Right at that moment, Hedwig the owl came soaring into the room. Remus got up and went to retrieve her."There's no letter," said Remus. Sirius, being his fractious self, hopped up and began to go for the fireplace. Remus followedhis motionand walked into the fireplace and they both shouted, "Hogwarts!"

They landed in Albus Dumbledore's office. "Hello, boys. I take it you've come to see your friends. Well, they're in the infirmary. They've been inquiring about your lack of presence. They will be most thrilled to know that you are both here.Off you trot, now." Sirius was going to voice his opinions and worries about Harry, but Albus shut the door behind them. They had no choice but to go to the hospital wing.

When they got there they were most relieved. Surrounding Madame Pomfrey was the people Sirius and Remus had missed the most (not counting Cedric, Bertha, and some old guy). Lily and James Potter were alive.

"Moony, Padfoot!" exclaimed James Potter. Lily shook her head and laughed. All four of them laughed for what it seemed to be hours. Finally, Cedric broke the foursome up. "Excuse me, but may I ask where Harry is?" It got very quiet.

Sirius silently cursed himself for forgetting about Harry. "Yes, Sirius," asked Lily. "Where is my one and only son?" Remus dipped his head and Sirius started blabbering. "Well, I was about to come rescue him from Privet Drive," replied Sirius. It then got very quiet, again. "Is he hurt?" asked James. "We don't know," said Moony. They took a moment to think."Let's go get him, shall we?" asked Sirius hopefully. "Oh yes, I want to talk to my sister about him," said Lily. "Knowing her, my child is not happy or safe. I can't believe Dumbledore would send him there after we specifically told him not to send him there."And they flooed to Mrs. Figg's house. She was asleep, so they sneaked outside, and into the Surrey night.

End Chapter 3

Author's Note

That was fun. The chapters aren't as long as I'd like them to be. I'll see what I can do about that. Please review, but seriously, no flames. Don't hurt my fragile feelings!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters. JK Rowling does.

Chapter 3

Vernon hoped it was the Boy making all of that noise downstairs. That way, he could beat the Boy senseless. He chugged down the stairs.

"Boy!" he roared. "You are going to pay for waking me up. Let me go get that gun that you _love_ so much." Vernon giggled with glee. The Boy was finally going to die. "I don't think I heard him right, Padfoot. Did he just say he was going to kill my son?" That was James. Vernon knew that voice, but to reassure his suspicion, a light came on. There were four "freaks" standing at the door. Vernon fainted.

Lily started to cry. She ran up the stairs, closely followed by her companions. She opened a door and found a chunky boy snoring on a bed. "Harry!" she yelled, and scooped him into a hug. James looked at the whale, and then to his wife. Now that was unconditional love she was giving to that boy. "First things first, we give him a diet," said James. Lily nodded, Sirius laughed. "Do you find something wrong with my son?" shrieked Lily. "I find something wrong with your _nephew_!" howled Sirius. They all went to check another room and left Dudley, still sleeping.

They guessed the room with all of the locks would be his. They unlocked it and stepped into the room. What they found was not what they expected.

The room was a mess. Blood was all over the walls, and yet, no Harry. "Harry, are you in here?" called Sirius. "No he's not here. Nobody could ever be in here," said Lily. "Don't be too sure, love. There's Hogwarts stuff on the floor," said James. This was Harry's room.

After minutes of searching, they found him locked in his wardrobe, not even conscious. He was barely breathing. He would die soon if not put under care immediately. James picked him up, noting who to owe his light and terrible condition. They snuck back into Mrs. Figg's and flooed to the Hogwarts infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey was in her stride when she got her hands on him. She forced the visitors out of her wing and shut the doors. It was going to be a long night, and she didn't need worried people breathing down her neck.

End Chapter 3

Author's Note

I had fun. They finally got him. I am still being too stupid to make longer chapters. That just means more chapters. Review please, no flames. HAAAAAAAAAA


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own no HP characters, still JKR's.

Chapter 4

The party of four was furious. After going back to retrieve Harry's belongings from the Dursleys, they came back to Hogwarts, expecting Harry to at least be awake. They were sad to hear that he was going downhill, fast.

The group needed something to do. It was 8:00 in the morning. They weren't allowed _near_ the hospital wing. "I know. Let's go get Sirius' name cleared. Dumbledore already let the press know you two are alive. So why not get Padfoot's name clear?" asked Remus. "Good idea Moony," said Sirius. In fifteen minutes time they were at the Ministry, Sirius under an invisibility cloak, and ready to seek a fight with Fudge.

"So, Potter. How can I help you today?" asked Fudge. "I'd love for you to clear Sirius Black's name, please," said James. "Black!" roared Fudge. "The reason why you were dead, Black?" "Well, you see, Sirius was not our secret keeper. He traded with Pettigrew. Peter the illegal rat animagus faked his own death by cutting off his own finger. Then he transformed and escaped," said James. (Sirius filled in the Potters at some point) "Fine, just bloody fine! Black is clear. Clear of all of the damn charges. Good luck telling him, though. I'll sign the paper," shrieked Fudge. "Glad we came to an agreement. Good day to you, Minister," said Lily. They apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked to Honeydukes. They bought a pound of fudge and went down the secret passage and into Hogwarts grounds.

Dumbledore was pleased when he heard the news of Sirius' cleared name. It was about time something good happened. He was also pleased that Sirius was happy. Sirius was literally bouncing off the walls. It took a good part of an hour to get him off of the ceiling. No one could blame him, though. After being wrongfully accused of crimes for about fourteen years, he was finally free.

On a less happy note, Harry was still bad off in the hospital wing. He had made a pretty fair recovery, but Madame Pomfrey had only gotten him to stable condition. He was, though, expected to pull through within the next week. That made his guardians very happy.

Ending another chapter. How sweet the savory taste of victory is. Ahhh. Well, your turn now. Write in your review. You know you want to. Give into your burning desire. Write now. Until we meet again…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- HP characters are still JK's. I'm working on it.

LOOK AT THIS

I'm sorry, but this whole chapter will be in bold face. My computer is screwing up and it's locked on this setting. Get over it.

Chapter 5

Harry woke up to the sounds of nothingness. He could very well guess that he was in the hospital wing. He groaned with frustration. Madame Pomfrey, with her keen hearing, rushed over to him.

"Potter, take this potion. After that I can release you. You have some visitors, but I won't let them in." Harry gulped down the rancid potion. "Always the same," he thought. "Tastes like vomit." He got dressed and waited for Madame Pomfrey to give him the all clear.

After getting checked out, he left the wing. He checked his watch. 6:15. It was too early for anybody to be up, so he decided to go to the library. He was in there ten minutes before deciding that it was too boring to be in there. He would go up to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady let him in without a password. After all, it was the middle of summer.

At 6:45 am, Remus Lupin awoke. He decided to wake up his companions up early to eat. None of them would stir when he called them. He had to result to his old ways, a big bucket of ice cold water.

The Marauders were up at 7:00, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. After that, they would check up on Lil' Prongs. The group was sour and cold because of a certain werewolf. He would pay later. Right now, they were hungry.

"Ah, sausage and bacon. A perfect breakfast." Sirius immediately began to inhale large quantities of food. "Sirius, if you don't slow down, you'll choke," laughed Lily. "Then don't stop him," said Remus. "Maybe he'll learn a lesson." Sirius scowled, but continued to eat.

After breakfast, which Sirius ate the most of, the group headed over to the Hospital Wing. "Hello, Poppy. I see you are alone. Where is PJ?( Sirius' new nickname for Harry, Prongs Junior) "He left around 6:00. You haven't met him?"

"Nope" answered James. "Oh well. Must be up in Gryffindor Tower. See ya." They then embarked up to Gryffindor Tower.

That chapter was slightly longer. Yay! Well now you need to review. It's not all fun and games. So do it, and do it now!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, guys. This isn't funny. My computer is still bold. If you have a solution, please tell me. This is annoying. Thanks, keep reviewing.

Disclaimer- HP characters are still JK's. Not mine.

Chapter 6

When Harry got into the Boy's Dormitory that morning, he saw Hedwig, the owl. She had a letter with her. Hoping it was from one of his friends, he immediately opened it. It was from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_We just heard this morning. It's awful what happened to you. Mom said we can come and stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. I hope we can be alone. By the way, how are you faring? I know you have probably heard this, but it is great how your parents are alive. I'd love to meet them soon. Oh yeah, give Sirius my best. He must be thrilled that he is free._

_Your Friends,_

_Ron and Hermione_

Harry had no idea what they were talking about. It didn't matter anyway, because Harry found the Daily Prophet right beside Hedwig. The front page was enough information to swallow.

_Sirius Black Freed By Formally Dead Potters_

_Escaped convict, Sirius Black was cleared of all charges last night in the Minister's office by Lily and James Potter. As you know, Black was the Potters secret keeper, right? Wrong! They pulled a switch with Peter Pettigrew right before the end. Black has been innocent. He was awarded a cash repentant as hope to make peace. _

_Rita Skeeter_

_More on the Potters on page 4_

Harry flipped to page 4 to see if this was all a joke. It had to be. Nothing good ever happened to him! He was mistaken. In big, bold words was the article explaining how his parents were walking around.

_Potters Alive!_

_Last week, Albus Dumbledore reported that he had successfully revived Lily and James Potter. He did not give us any details, but assures us that they are the real deal. Now they can finally get the life they deserve with their son, Harry Potter. They eagerly await to start a new life with him. Sadly, everybody we asked for an interview, hastily declined._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry knew he had to go see Dumbledore. Not to eager to be seen, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and went to Dumbledore's office. He thought he heard eager voices down the corridor, but he ignored them. Maybe Dumbledore could shed some light on this situation.

Dumbledore was in his office when Harry knocked. Throwing off the invisibility cloak, he asked Dumbledore, "How did you do it? Why are they here?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Now, I was wondering when you would come. I will tell you how they came to be."

"The night you left after your duel with Voldemort, your parent's essence was very strong. That also goes to say with Cedric's, Bertha's, and the Old Guy (can't remember his name). Now, it has taken the past month to get all of their essences into a solid form, but I did. They are here to stay."

Harry was stunned. They were back. "Cedric's alive?" he questioned. "Yes, Mr. Diggory is back, but now with his parents," replied Dumbledore. "Now, Mr. Potter, why don't you come greet your friends." Right after Dumbledore said that, the fireplace flashed and two children with trunks came flying out. The group was reunited again.

Boring! That was an informative chapter. Had to stick it in, sorry. Your job is to review. So REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, guess what I just found out. You can't see the boldface. It would be helpful if you told me how to get rid of it, but you don't have to.

Disclaimer- HP characters belong to JKR.

Chapter 7

The trio rushed out of Dumbledore's office to get a more private greeting. When they reached an empty classroom they stopped. There was an awkward pause before Ron started to say something.

"How are you taking the news, Harry?" Harry paused to think. He hadn't met his parents yet, so he really didn't know. "I don't know Ron. I haven't even met them yet. Let alone talking to Sirius about his news. So right now I have a lot of things to do." Ron and Hermione looked dumbfounded. "You haven't even talked to anyone while you were here?" asked Hermione. "Well, no. I haven't seen anyone lately. I think it was just this morning that I found out anything. I guess there just hasn't been time to run into anyone," answered Harry. "Well, we could go look for them. I'm sure they're looking for you. Anyway, don't you want to introduce us? And don't bother answering that last question. It was rhetorical," said Hermione.

The first place they decided to look was the Gryffindor Common Room. Their suspicion was confirmed when they got there. When the portrait swung open, there, calling Harry's name was Lily and James Potter.

Harry was about to say something, but Hermione was in her stride. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley. We are both Harry's close friends. I'm sure Sirius or Remus already told you that, but in case not, I took it upon myself to introduce ourselves. And you must be Harry's parents. Oh, you look so much like him." It was quiet for several moments. Everyone was anticipating a happy reunion, or stunned at the way Hermione made her entrance.

It was finally Lily who spoke up. "Hello, Hermione. I'm glad you could meet us." Hermione blushed. Sirius butted in. "Harry, stop being so shy. We've been looking forward to talking to you for several days." Sirius pulled Harry out from behind Ron and Hermione. "Well Lily, James, this is your shy little son." "Say something Harry," Sirius whispered. "They've been waiting to talk to you for quite some time"

"Hi, erm, Mom and Dad. I guess you know some stuff about me, but I'd rather leave some stuff out." His parents nodded. "Anything you want dear, you've got," said Lily. She then enveloped him into a hug. "Glad to see that you aren't as huge as that whale on the bed. Not that we wouldn't love you just the same, but I'm glad you aren't huge," said James. He then ruffled Harry's hair. "Just the same as his father's. The legendary Potter Mop," remarked Remus. The group spent the rest of the day hanging out in Hogsmeade, sharing nice stories, and talking about the wonderful future to come.

Okay, that was sooooooooooo sweet. A bit too fluffy for my taste, but all in all … sweet. You know what to do. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer- I don't own HP characters. JKR does. Don't cry to me.

Chapter 8

The group of remaining Marauders entered the room (plus Lily). They had some big news to tell the trio of young students. These adults were sure that the children would be happy.

"Hi kids. We have some news for you," said Sirius. "Oh, good. What is it?" asked Ron. "Lily and I are going to teach this year. We finally got Binns to leave us for good," said Remus. "Yeah, too bad we can't get him to leave Hogwarts for good. No, he'll be roaming the halls," said James. "So, what are you all going to teach?" asked Harry. "Well, I'll be teaching History of Magic," said Lily. "While Remus," Remus cut her off. "I'll be teaching with some old bat named Umbridge. But the good news is, it's Defense Against the Dark Arts." The group could tell Remus was not happy. But at least he got his favorite subject. "What about you two?" asked Hermione. "We'll be guarding the castle from Voldemort," answered James. "I doubt he'd attack the school, but whatever keeps you busy," answered Harry. Sirius pouted.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank:

The Female Nerd- His name is Frank Bryce, thanks. Don't worry. I don't take it as a flame.

hpfan4everandever- Thank you so much!

Riker15- I try really hard, but I have algebra. It sucks.

Victoria Tonks- Thanks. I'm glad you like it. As I said, I try to update as quickly as possible.

lilmissdiss- Thanks. Keep reading.

Keep Reviewing

Disclaimer- I don't own HP characters. JKR does.

Warning- This chapter has curse words. Beware. Bwahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 9

School started soon after that piece of news. The trio of students would

Be hiding out until the sorting ceremony. They were not bothered by this, because they

personally didn't want to ride the train. They were perfectly happy playing exploding

Snap in the Common Room until 8:30 pm sharp.

When the time came, the three got into their robes, and headed down to the

Great Hall. They were in luck because right as they came down the stairs, unseen, they

ran into Neville Longbottom. "Hi, guys. Didn't see you on the train. Were you there?"

"Yes, Neville. You must not have seen us. Well, let's go inside, shall we?" Hermione

was very good at steering conversations her way, because after she said that, the whole

subject was dropped.

When the students settled down, Dumbledore began his famous speech.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin eating, let us sort

these young minds into their Houses. And so the sorting began. It lasted for ten minutes,

a rather short sorting. (AN- I'm too lazy to do a real sorting)

"Ahh, now let us begin our meal with some announcements. First, as you

may or probably know, Sirius Black has been deemed innocent, by none other than

Lily and James Potter. Mr. Potter and Mr. Black will be helping us with security,

while Mrs. Potter teaches History of Magic. Also, Proffessor Lupin is returning to

teach Defense Against the Dark Arts with a new teacher, Proffessor Umbridge."

She did not wait for applause of any kind, but immediately began her

speech. "So good to be back. To teach young minds, with them smiling back at me."

Nobody was smiling. She continued on. "I have been brought here to teach DADA

the proper way." She smiled at her own ryhm. (AN- I don't know how to spell rhym)

"I am also here to look after Hogwarts for the Ministry. You see, children. This school

has dangerous criminals, filthy halfbreeds, and fake people running around in it."

Everyone knew to whom she was reffering to. "I really hope I can shape this school up

and get rid of the filth. Have a nice meal." She smiled sweetly. Everyone, except for Snape,

was staring at her like she was mad. She twiddled her thumbs and waited for Dumbledore

to pick up where she left off. He only obliged by saying, "Dig in."

The meal for Harry, Ron, and Hermione went silently until Harry spoke. "I don't

know who she thinks she is, but she is a bitch." "I wholeheartedly agree," said Ron. "Don't

talk about the proffesor in that way, even though she is a blood sucking bitch," said Hermione.

The group rambled on for the rest of the meal talking about how ugly, fat, and bitchy their new

proffessor was.

Up at the staff table, The Marurders (plus Lily) were talking about the new woman

they just saw in action. "How dare she say we are fake. What an ass kisser she is," exclaimed

Lily. "I know what you mean. Dangerous criminal? How dare she. And who is she to be

pointing fingers? Her weight is the only thing dangerous around here," said Sirius. The group,

like the trio, spent the rest of the night talking, making jokes, and planning pranks on Proffessor

Umbridge.

Author's Notes

I'm a terrible speller. Sorry.

And sorry about the font and typing and stuff. I seriously messed up. I'll do better next time. I just hope you could read it.

Okay, keep reviewing and I keep posting.

We go hand in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

So sorry, but I am the suckiest updater alive. Thanks to the new reviews as follows!

LadyLilandra- Spell check is a miracle worker.

kittycatdance- I really try to update!

xyvortex- im actually thinking about redoing that part. My imagination just sucked by then.

James Jago- I know, the plot is over used.

Rei Tamashii- I try, but its haaard

princessdza- thank you. dont worry its just criticism.

Okay, the Charectars belong to JKR.

Chapter 10

Classes started the day after the feast. Many of the students were eager to be in classes, but most were eager to attend Mrs. Proffessor Potter's class. During breakfast Harry recieved many kinds of looks, depending on where they came from. Slytherins were in a very bad mood, and shot many food particles towards the Gryffindor table. The rest of the school was very polite and curious, so refrained from throwing food.

"I just wish they would stop looking at me like I can affect their day in class," said Harry. "Ah, their just curious. It will all die down by dinner," pointed out Ron. They ate in silence for a while until Hermione asked, "Harry, how is your mother's class going to be? I know DADA is going to be a disaster." "I don't know Hermione," said Harry through gritted teeth. "We didn't spend all night pouring through her lesson plans." Hermione looked taken aback for a moment, then went back to her food. Harry recieved looks all throughout breakfast, until the bell rang, signaling for them to go to Defense.

When they arrived in the classroom, there were mixed welcomes. At one corner of the room was a smiling Proffessor Lupin. On the other end was a grouchy toad perched on a stool, staring at the entering students. When all of the children took their seats, Umbridge introduced herself. "Hehem, quiet down. I am your new DADA teacher, Proffessor Umbridge. As you can see though, I am being forced to teach with a half- breed, but I'm not naming names." She glanced over to Lupin, who took the silence as an opportunity to speak. "And I'm your old proffessor, Proffessor Lupin." He recieved a round of applause, while Umbridge threw him a dirty look. "Open your books to page 10. We will begin to read the course goals." "Why aren't we practicing spells or learning how to defend ourselves from a dangerous beast?" asked Seamus. "Yes, Delorous. Why aren't we practicing?'' asked Lupin. "Because we don't need an army of misbehaved students trying to kill each other with defense," snarled Umbridge.

And so the students opened their books and slowly began to read, after noisily packing away their wands. Umbridge looked like if she smirked any wider her face would split in two. In the far corner of the classroom, Harry , Ron, and Hermione were having a quiet discussion. "She's an awful bitch, and we have to put up with her," Ron whispered. "I know, and did you see her having a go at Lupin?" asked Hermione. "We're going to have to get rid of her, and I don't think many people will object," stated Harry. They glanced at Lupin, who looked happy, but they could tell he was spitting fire in his mind. "Yeah, I think I know just the right people to ask," remarked Harry.

Unfortunently for the three, Umbridge had been watching them. "Mr. Potter, would you care to tell me what cannot wait until after class?" The whole classroom went still. "What I say is my own personall buisness," Harry said cooly. "Very well, Potter. But you do have a detention tonight right after dinner." Lupin looked stunned. Even from the other side of the room, Harry could see that he was having a silent shouting match with her. And by the looks of it, she just won.

The sound of the bell was the most glorious thing any student in that particular class had ever heard. When it rang, kids flew out of their seats and out the door before they were dismissed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards History of Magic. By the time they got there, every seat near the teacher was taken. The three had no choice but to sit in the back of the class. When class started, everyone was quiet.

"Well, as you know, I am Proffessor Potter. I am here to take over for Proffessor Binns, who is currently haunting the Staff Room." A few students snickered. "As far as I can tell, this class has been by far the most boring. That is going to change. I will be teaching you the material, then we will be acting it out. Now, I see that you pretty much know about goblin rebellions, so lets learn about something that effected the Wizarding Community a little more. For the next couple of weeks, we will be learning about the dark wizard, Grindelwald."

When the lesson ended, most everyone could agree that History of Magic was going to be a lot better. "That lesson was the best HOM lesson ever!" exclaimed Ron as they headed to lunch. "I mean, I thought she wasn't going to be as boring as Binns, but man does she have a plan. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I can't wait for the next History lesson." "I'm glad you say so, Ron." Lily had caught up with the trio. "My first lesson, not to bad. And I think the students have taken a liking to me." "Oh, and Harry, try and eat a little more at lunch. You look like your in bad shape." Harry lowered his head to conceal his obvious blush. "See you, guys." Lily walked faster to the Great Hall.

"She's right, you know. You have been looking off color since the Triwizard. The past month hasn't helped a lot," remarked Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione. How about you just buy me a large pie, then I'll pig out," replied Harry sarcastically. "I don't want you to be as fat as your cousin, but really, you're as thin as a wand." "Okay, mom, I'll try." They entered the Great Hall. Lily was already at the Staff Table, also was Lupin, Sirius, and James. Lily was apparently telling them something to do with Harry, because they kept nodding their heads solomly and looking at him. A moment later they had all come to join the trio.

"Hello, kiddies," yelled Sirius. "How good to see you all. I hear Proffessor Potter's lessons are a smashing success." "Yeah, Sirius. They're great. You should listen to Ron talk about them." said Hermione. "Ah, cheeseburgers and french fries for lunch. Dumbledore's changed the menu." said James. He picked up a fry and ate it. "Salty and delicious, just how I like 'em." The four adults sat down. "So, I heard about HOM, but how was DADA?" asked Sirius. "It was really, erm, interesting." offered Hermione. "Remus, look, I'm sorry to say, but DADA sucks with that overstuffed frog in there." shouted Ron. "I know what you mean, she's a nasty piece of work. Can't even have a peaceful lesson with her around." said Remus. The adults turned to Harry, to see what he thought about the lesson. "Well, she gave me a detention right after dinner." The three adults immediately began to repremand him. "Harry, a detention on your first day? What did you do?" asked Lily. "Hermione, Ron, and I were talking and she saw us. I told her that what we were saying was our own buisness. She got mad." "Well, that's unfair. Sirius, Remus, we're pranking tonight." said James. Just then lunch ended.

Author's Notes- Sucky ending. Classes after lunch after this.

**And now a search for a story by summary. If you know this story's author or title, please report it to me!**

In Harry's fifth or sixth year he goes to azkaban for a crime he did not commit. (blah, blah, blah, I can't remember what happens). He gets out and goes back to Hogwarts. He goes to the chamber of secrets and finds a secret library. He dies in the end.

Don't forget to review


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm updating sooner. Yay me!

I got one review, but that's okay.

magicslifer- Yes, detentions will be the same. And yes! That's the story. Could you tell me the Title and author? Thanks.

HP charecters belong to JKR.

Chapter 11

The lunch bell rang and the Gryffindor students filed into the Divination tower. As usuall, it was hot and smelled of perfume. Proffessor Trelwany came out of a rustic looking closet. She took a great breath of air and began her sermon.

"My students. I am glad you have returned, although I knew you would." Several snorts of disgust filled the room. Proffessor Trelwany took no notice. "This year is a special year, your OWL year to be exact. We must sharpen your minds and gaze into the future!" The students could tell she was practically wetting her pants over this speech. They looked at her like she was jumping out a window.

"Take out your books and tell your partner your dreams that you have been witness to. I want you to record a diary out of these dreams, then find their deeper meaning." The students began to shuffle with their books and began to record their dreams.

"So, I haven't been dreaming much. Mainly of Quiddich (spelling?), but I know what that means." said Ron as he wrote that down. "And if I tell Trelwany MY dreams, she'll probably flip and tell me that I'm going to die an early and painful death." said Harry. Ron chortled. "So, Potions next. Goody." droned Ron. "How long is this class, anyway? I don't want to be bored forever." Just then Proffessor Trelwany came gliding over to their desk. "Dears, let me see your dreams." They handed her their diaries. "Mr. Weasley, your Quiddich dream. I fear you are going to fall off your broom and get hit by a bludger on the way down." Ron started to laugh, but went under the table to conceal it. "Poor dear, probably devastated by this news." Proffessor Trelwany had no clue. "And Harry dear, I see you haven't written anything down. No dream means you are going to enter a place you do not know and be killed." She glided away, sniffing. "I bet she just pulled that one right out of her ass." said Harry. "I think she really wants me dead." Ron was straight out laughing by now. "Don't worry about it. Anyway the bell's about to ring." And sure enough it did. The students noisily stumbled out of the tower, heading to the dungeons.

On their way to the dungeons, they met Hermione, who had previously dropped Divintaion. "Hi Harry, Ron. How was Fraud today?" "Oh, she predicted me being injured during Quiddich and Harry dieing in someplace unknown." Hermione laughed. "She is something, a real old bat to be exact." They entered the potions room. They chose a seat near the door. Snape came in shortly after that.

"Today we will be reviewing potions from your previous years. They are most likely to occor on your OWL tests, so begin with the basic Pepper- Up potion. Start now. I will not provide any instructions, but only the ingredients." The class shuffled over to the supply cabinet and began to work. Luckily, Hermione remembered the instructions, and immedietly began to whisper.

"Start by setting your cauldron..." (Continues whispering instructions throughout class) "Cork your potions and bring them up to me." said Snape. He took a look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's potions. "Well, all three of you get zero's for copying and cheating." The three packed up and left the class right as the bell rang.

"You two could have done it without my help and he would still mark down. What as ass." exclaimed Hermione. They sat down for dinner. "I mean, he should have marked you two down, but not me." Harry and Ron chose not to say anything as they ate. "I knew I should have let you two do it on your own. Now look what I have done to myself." "Hermione, just shut up!" yelled Ron. They continued to eat in silence until Harry got up to leave. "Where are you going?" asked Hermione. "Detention." replied Harry as he left the Great Hall.

Author's Notes

BORING Chapter. I'm disgusted with myself. Ugh!

Next, the Detention and after effects, will be short chapter.

Well, you know what to do.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, long time no see. The latest installment is here. Enjoy!

I own no HP charecters.

Petroleumjellydotone- Thank you so much! You're too sweet.

Riker15- Thanks. You're too kind!

magicslifer- I don't know what to say. You are a saint in disguise, a blessing. Thank you again!

Chapter 12

Harry trudged down the halls towards Umbridge's office. He was on time when he arrived, much to the disappointment to Umbridge. She faked a smile.

"Glad you could come, dear. Take that quill and write 'I must not disrespect' on the paper." "How many lines do I have to write?'' asked Harry. Umbridge's smile widened. "Oh, just until it sinks in. Off you go."

When Harry started to write, he felt pain on his right hand. There, in shining blood was the sentence 'I will not disrespect.' Umbridge was watching him like a hawk. "Anything wrong?" Harry shook his head and continued to write for four hours.After about 12pm, Umbridge looked up. "Hand!'' she barked. "Excuse me?" asked Harry. "Show me your hand." Harry did so."Mmm, not good at all. Come back tomorrow.Now go,and don't tell anyone about these detentions."

When Harry arrived at the Common Room, it was empty. Harry sighed and went to bed with a cut up hand.He did not plan on telling anyone about his detentions.

Author's Notes- SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHORT!

Oh well, that means I should be updating sooner. Next chapter I think the detentions will bediscovered. We'll see!

Untilthen,

WhirlySquirrely, Out!

Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Holidays Everyone!

I tried to update sooner, and I think I did well.

The Reviews...

magicslifer- I know, you are one! You're too kind.

Petroleumjellydotone- I know it was short, but here I am. Thanks for reviewing!

_I'm sorry, but now I'm going to be the lazy writer. So, here it is._

Chapter 13

**The rest of the week went by pretty much the same. Harry had a detention each night. Now, as the story picks up it is Friday after classes. The weekend has just begun...**

''So, weekend. What are we gonna do?" asked Sirius. "Let's go to Hogsmeade. I can do with a pick- me - up, and the kids can hang around." said James. The adults agreed to take the three kids to Hogsmeade Village during that weekend, which was allowed since they were teachers. Now all they had to do was find the Trio.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Library, much to the dismay of the boys. They were interrupted by four hyper adults who came bounding in. "Hogsmeade Village... gasp... weekend... gasp... come." That was all Sirius had to say before he passed out from exhaustion. "What he means to say is, would you three like to spend the weekend at Hogsmeade, escorted by us, of course?'' offered Lily. "That sounds great!" yelled Ron. "That would be lovely.'' said Hermione. Everyone turned to Harry. "I can't. I've got weekend detention with Umbridge. All day and all night. Starts tomorrow."

It got very quiet. "She can't do that. It's against rules!" exclaimed Remus. "God, Harry. What did you do to make her so mad?" asked James. "Nothing, she just likes my company." said Harry. "Like it or not, it's against rules. She will be talking to me. Come on James." said Lily. They left the Library. Seconds later, Madame Prince appeared with a broom. "Get out of here before I beat you out!" she yelled. The group ran out as fast as possible.

An hour passed by until Lily and James appeared in the Great Hall. "It was a brutal battle, but she won." said James. "Who?" asked Ron. "I'll tell you who!" shouted Lily. "The Hag! She won! Oh, and Harry, she said for complaining about detention, you get another full week." said Lily. You could tell she was pissed off. She stormed off. "Harry, I guess your not going to Hogsmeade." said Hermione. In the background, you could hear, ' I'll tell Dumbledore. She won't get away with this!'

The next day, Harry awoke at nine am. He got dressed and down to the Enterance Hall just in time to see Ron, Hermione, and the Adults leaving. They never saw him on the stairs as they left. Harry headed straight to Umbridge's Office. When he got there, he saw his quill and parchment already lying there for him. "You know what to do.'' she said as she picked up her newspaper. He began writing ' I must not disrespect'.

After an hour, Umbridge looked down at him. "In this article it says you saw He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named return. You're a nasty little liar then, aren't you?" Harry looked up at her. "I don't lie." he said. Umbridge smiled. "Change your parchment, then. You will now write ' I must not tell lies'. Enjoy." She went back to her paper.

Hours upon hours ticked by until it was six pm. "Well now, we've just had so much fun here, we've forgotton to eat." she said. "Here are some crackers, while I summon a dinner for myself. Continue writing." She summoned a House Elf that brought her a three course meal, while Harry was stuck with crackers.

When the clock struck two am, Sunday, Umbridge awoke from her desk with a start. "Oh, Mr. Potter. I see you are still here. Well, pack away and be here at six- thirty." "Tonight?" Harry asked. Umbridge shook her head and laughed. "No, this morning. Have a nice rest." Harry walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower silently. When his head hit the pillow, he instantly fell asleep. His dreams were plauged with silent corridors and a door that would not open.

Harry woke up at six- fifteen and took a shower. He then got dressed to go see Umbridge. When he got to her door, he could hear heavy snoring. He knocked. "Come in, Potter." He obeyed. He picked up the quill and wrote ' I must not tell lies' into his skin for twelve hours until there was a knock on the door. Not waiting for an answer, the knocker barged in. He took one look at Umbridge, and gave a snort of disgust. He did not immedietly notice Harry.

"What are you doing in my study?" she asked, trying to block Harry from view. That was not a good idea, because when she blocked him, the man wanted to see what she was hiding. "Watcha got there, Umbridge?'' the man asked. "Nothing." she sweetly replied. The man stepped to the other side of Umbridge and saw who it was.

"Oh my god, Harry. Is that a blood quill? And what is that you're writing?" The man was Remus Lupin.

Author's Notes- Boy, I am kind of evil. Sort of a cliffie there.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome Back!

As I have said before, I am the world's suckiest and slowest updater.

To the reviewers!

hpfan4everandever- Oh my! Thank you so much! Such sweetness you have. It makes me cry.

Riker15- I know, isn't it?

Petroleumjellydotone- long chapters are not my specialty. Sorry.

magicslifer- I know, I'm just evil that way!

Chapter 14

There was an akward silence for a moment, but was then broken by Umbridge. "Well Mr. Potter, I think you've done enough damage for one night, now go to bed." "No, not yet." said Remus, who was still calming down. "You, Umbridge, have a lot of explaining to do. And Harry, I'd like for you to stay as well."

"Where to begin? Well, okay. The brat is ungrateful and needs to be taught manners." said Umbridge when asked to explain her dicipline methods. "Harry is not a brat and you may be facing months in Azkaban for using illegal items on a minor." growled Remus. "Come on, Harry. She'll be gone tomorrow after we tell Dumbledore and your parents.

Harry stood still for a moment. "Wait, don't turn her in." Remus turned around. Umbridge looked at him like he was under a microscope. "Don't tell everyone. They'll freak out and totally blow this out of proportion. She'll stop, won't you Proffessor?" "Why of course, dear. I see the, uh, error of my ways." Remus knew this to be a lie. He just wanted to figure out why Harry was acting this way.

"All right, Harry. I won't turn her in. But if she does this one more time, she's gone." "Oh, how could I ever do this again?" she asked sweetly. Remus turned and guided Harry out the door. "Harry, I won't tell anyone, but you would tell me if this happened again?" "Yeah." Harry quietly replied. "Well, okay, go to bed." said Remus.

The next day was going by smoothly. When Harry woke up nietherRon, Hermione suspected anything. The first two classes, charms and herbology had no problems. It was a beautiful day outside and everyone was in a good mood. That was, until, defense against the dark arts class.

The class filed in and took their seats. After the chairs stopped moving and everything was quiet, Remus began the lesson. "Today we're learning about vampires. Can anyone tell me what they already know on the subject?" Hermione raised her hand. "They are normally called the children of the night. They go around sucking other people's blood and turning them into vampires themselves."

"Good, five points to Gryffindor. Now, how are they vanquished?" Again, Hermione raised her hand. "You can sprig some holy water on them, stake them in the heart, get them in light, or to drive them away, just use garlic." "Good, five more points to Gryffindor."

After ten minutes of taking notes on vampires, the class turned for the worst. "Mr. Potter, is there a spell that can vanquish vampires?" asked Umbridge. "Well, technically not, but you can use a spell to summon light or garlic." replied Harry. "Wrong!" she shouted. "Your wrong answer earns you a detention. See me tonight." Remus didn't say anything for the sake of finding out if she was going to do what he thought she was going to do.

That night, Harry arrived for detention right on time. "Sit down. You know what to do." "What about what Proffessor Lupin said?" Harry asked. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Continue." Harry decided he wouldn't bother Remmy with this latest development.

After six hours of writing, Harry was released. In the hallway, he met Remus. "Harry, did she use a blood quill?" "No, just lines." Harry replied. Satisfied, Remus bade Harry goodnight and walked away. Harry then went to bed.

Author's Notes- Short, I know.

I had an idea. What if I write a bunch of documents, then uploade them all together, to make the story complete. It would take a while, but the next time you read, it will be done.

Review your opinion.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, this update announces the outcome of the vote. It has been long-coming, but I have been sick. Very sick indeed. My stomach hurt and so did my throat.Well, who cares?I may be mass updating.Well, here goes chapter 15.

Reviews:

hpfan4everandever- Thank you for reviewing. I try to make reactions severe.

Petroleumjellydotone- Harry doesn't turn Umbridge in because he doesn't want anyone to get involved. Glad you like my ideas!

Disclaimer- I own no HP charecters.

Chapter 15

Remus had no idea that Harry was lying to him. Since he thought that he heard the truth, he decided it wouldn't hurt to tell his parents what had happened in the first place. Satisfyed with his choice of action, Remus went to bed. He would tell at breakfast.

Harry was not very remourceful at lying to Remus. He went to bed and decided nobody cared about Umbridge's doings. He crawled into his bed. Immediatley, he began dreaming of a locked door down a deserted hallway. He reached for the door. As he did so, he woke up with a start. It was 7:45 am, time for breakfast. He needed to wake up Ron.

"Ron, get up. Time for breakfast." Ron groaned. "So...early. Maybe later." Ron turned around and went back to sleep. "Alright Ron, I'll just tell Hermione to get out of her bikini she put on just for you. Ron was up faster than a flash of lightning. "I'm coming my love." He fell down the dormitory stepps and into the common room to find Hermione, in her robes, looking impatient. "Oh, there you boys are... Ron, what the hell?" Ron ran back into the dormitories to get dressed. Harry came out, looking quite amused with himself. Silence followed. Suddenly, everyone in the common room was laughing.

Ron came out several moments later, looking surly. "Well, at least you didn't miss breakfast." said Hermione. "Yeah, yeah." snarled Ron. They arrived in the Great Hall moments later. Breakfast was the same. Bacon, eggs, and porrige. "Well, we have a treat today! The elves made a new menu just for us!'' Harry said sarcastically. The group sat down at their normal spots. They began eating and joking about breakfast, except for Hermione. She was upset that nobody cared for the House Elves and their struggles to make a meal.

Up at the Staff Table, breakfast was about to end. "Sirius, can't you use a fork?" questioned Lily. Sirius had porrige running down his face and robes. ''Nope, can't , sorry." Everyone hated Sirius' table manners, except for James, who had a similar look. "Babies, immiture babies trying to teach children how to be adults." scolded Lily. She folded the newspaper that she was reading. "Class is about to start. Come now, clean yourselves." They all began to get up with the exception of Remus.

"Oh, wait. I just remembered someting. You all may want to sit down." "Is it important, because the bell really is about to ring." said Lily. "I should hope it is important. It concerns you, kind of." That caught their attention. Unfortunantly, the bell rang. "Remus, tell us at break. You know, we all get break at around 1:30. Meet us at the courtyard." said Lily. The teachers all hurried off to their posts.

AN- I'm being lazy. I'm not going through every class. So, here comes the 1:30 break!

At 1:30 pm, the adults met in the courtyard. "Hey, Remus. So, what's up?" asked Sirius. "Well, not good news, I'm afraid." said Remus. "It seems a couple of days ago I stumbled upon one of Umbridge's detentions." Sirius interrupted. "Poor Remus. It must have been awful seeing child abuse in that way. I send my condolences. So, who was the poor kid. I'll send 'em a fruit basket." "Sirius, please do not interrupt me. To answer Sirius' question, the poor kid was Harry." Sirius, once again interrupted. "Noooooooooooooo! Not Harry. Please!" People scowled at him. "Well, Umbridge was making him write ' I must not tell lies' into his skin with a blood quill." Silence, then the adults got up to find Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

Been a long time, hasn't it.

To my sweetie reviewers who make my day!

hpfan4everandever- Thanks a billion for reviewing. I really don't have a graphic torture mind, so revenge is going to be difficult. I will put the DA in this story... whenever I can fit it in. Thanks for your valued opinions!

echo-waters- I'm trying; I swear! Its just that I got a bad grade in math (low B) and my parents are mad so less computer time. Sorry!

sesshoumaru-tolkijin- I love reading stories like that, too. It always dissapoints me when they die again. I do plan on carrying on like this.

lovly elley- Of course I will. How could I not?

Petroleumjellydotone- Thanks for the heads up. I'll try and leave 'em out. Thanks for your sympathies too.

Chapter 16

Lily was mad. No other word for it. Mad was the general consensus of emotions that Lily was perminating at that particular moment. Actually, mad was not the word. Extreme desire to kill and wreak havoc on Umbridge's body was the desire that Lily Potter was feeling.

The rest of the group was thesame. Umbridge hadbetter watch out. The Harry Potter Fan Club was coming.

It was just after lunch. Umbridge's lesson was about to start. It was Potter's group. Oh, goody. Another chance to see him squirm. She loved it. She lived off of it. All in all, as said many times before, Umbridge was a bitch. A big, fat one, that was about to pay for it.

As fate would have it, Lily & Co. reached Umbridge first. The door was thrown open. "Umbridge, you foul old cow: how dare you!" screeched an angry mother.

Umbridge was about to pee her pants. She was found out. "Your brat deserved it." That was the wrong thing to say. Seconds later, Umbridge resembled a bloody slug that had been dragged through a wasp nest.James acted this time. She was dangling by her ankles out the window. She was about to drop when...

Harry and Company entered the DADA room early. Harry was, to say the least, surprised. "Dad, let her down, now!" James obliged. The adults were staring at Harry like he was mad. "She doesn't deserve it. Just let her go. Don't you have lessons or someting?" Remus, of course stayed, seeing it was partly his class, and the rest of the adults left.

Umbridge promptly helped herself to the hospital wing. She wasn't seen throughout the rest of the lesson, which went well without her.

Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing...

Now it was Umbridge's turn.

She was mad. No other word for it. Mad was the general consensus of emotions thatUmbridge was perminating at that particular moment. Actually, mad was not the word. Extreme desire to kill and wreak havoc on Harry Potter's body was the desire that Delores Umbridge was feeling.

And she had a plan. It had to be carried out, now! She left the wing. She needed some luck, and by chance, she got it. Harry Potter was walking down the hall, alone. Umbridge stunned him and carried him to her fireplace. "Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton." She arrived.

"My Lord, I've got him. Harry Potter. Do with him as you wish. "Very good, Delores. Now go back. And thank you. You will be rewarded soon." Umbridge returned to the school. And nobody knew what happened to Harry.

Nobody.

Author's Notes-

I'm in love with this chapter. I definitely will be posting soon.

Toodles, and don't forget to review.

WhirlySquirrely


	17. Chapter 17

Wow, I got 3 reviews in less than 12 hours. Nice job!

Rosygirl- I'm sorry, but that was all, but not that long of a wait!

lovly elley- I'm glad you think it was good!

Petroleumjellydotone- The ever faithful reader, I think you've reviewed every chapter. I thank you and I still thank you for your tip!

Chapter 17

It had been festering all night. Hate, rage, unfairness of the situation. Lily wouldn't stand for it. She roused James. "Let's go to Gryffindor Tower and talk to Harry. I wanna know why he wouldn't let us torture Umbridge." James grunted his disapproval. "Talk...tomorrow. Let 'im think about it." Lily sighed. "All right then." They both fell asleep.

The next day came soon. As the Marauders and Lily ate their breakfast, they couldn't help but noticing the "Golden Trio" was one member short. Hermione caught Lily's gaze and went up to the staff table with Ron.

"We thought Harry was with you when he wasn't in his bed this morning." said Hermione. "He's not with us." mumbled Sirius. "Odd." Remus said thoughtfully. "Proffessor Dumbledore, a word?" Dumbledore came to Remus. "Harry's missing. Seen him lately?" Dumbledore shook his head. "No, perhaps he ison the grounds?"

After breakfast, a party of searchers was searching the ground.("Screw classes!" Ron had exclaimed) No trace was found. Lily, now frantic, was questioning everyone within eyesight of her only son's whereabouts.

"Where is he you evil little punk!" she questioned an innocent first year, who promptly burst into tears. "I don't think she knows, sweetie." James wisely pointed out.

Dumbledore came down to the group. "I have questioned the entire staff under Legimens, and Umbridge is the culprit. Unfortunately, she knows some Occlumens, so I don't know where Harry is or why he is gone. She did say this though: give her what she wants, and she will give you a clue as to where Harry is."

"What the hell would Umbridge want?" screeched Lily. Dumbledore shook his head and walked away. "He's sooooooooooo helpful." Sirius said sarcastically. Hemione, who had been silent, piped up.

"Check Umbridge for the Dark Mark. Harry once mentioned his scar hurt after she touched him." "Yes, and while we check her, we can burn her, beat her, and curse her into oblivion!" said James like a squealing four year old at Christmas.

The group went to Umbridge's office, which was empty. "Search the office." Lily commanded. After several minutes of searching, Ron found something.

"It'sa list." he said simply. Hermione grabbed it. "Of what she wants. What an idiot, to leave it lying around." The group read over it.

My List of Things That Will Make Me Happy and Will Return Potter

1. Someone compliments my looks

2. The classes all pass Defense Against the Dark Arts without practical lessons

3. Lupin dies

4. All half - breeds are destroyed

5. I become Headmisstriss of Hogwarts

6. Fudge proposes to me

7. I win the Wizard Lottary

8. Harry Potter dies

9. Someone gives me a kitten

10. I become famous

Silence followed the reading. "Well, over 3/4 of this list isn't coming true." laughed Ron.

"I have an idea. Number 2, lets set up agroup of people wanting to learn DADA without Umbridge." said Hermione. The group liked the idea. After much deliberation, it was decided that the group would be held in the Room of Requirement (which they know about).

Hermione secretly spread the word over the next few days. The first meeting would happen next week, on a Monday.

Everyone was hoping this idea would help bring back Harry, because everyone was missing him terribly.

Author's Notes-

Next chapter is the DA meeting and some Harry thoughts about where he is. Not much missing Harry in this chapter. Not enough creativity on my part in the story. Sorry.

Gee, time moves fast in the story.

REVIEW!

See ya,

Whirly Squirrely


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, long time no see!

To those brave reviewers:

hpfan4everandever- Chapter 16: Thanks, don't worry ,as Ron said, that will never happen.

hpfan4everandever- Chapter 17: Glad to keep you entertained!

lovly elley- Thank you for reviewing.

Rocks-my-socks- Chapter 9: Why thank you!

Rocks-my-socks- Chapter 4: I like it when he's free.

Petroleumjellydotone- My word, even more tips? Can't say thank you enough. Just keep 'em coming. I plan on following your advice.

I just remembered I forgot: the disclaimer!

So here it is.

I own no HP charectars, JKR does.

Chapter 18

The first DA meeting was heald at night. When everyone arrived, Hermione began the meeting.

"Okay, you know why you're here..." She was interrupted by someone.

"Where's Potter?" He questioned. It was Zacharias Smith. It seemed many people wanted to know this.

"We don't exactly know. But he should be back soon." said Hermione, looking uneasy. "Um, maybe we should decide on a leader."

Cho Chang spoke up. "I think it should be Harry. Or at least him when he comes back. Until then, um, Hermione and Ron can co - lead." Everyone liked the idea. The group began by practicing shield charms.

Meanwhile, down is a secret place...

"Let me see the list again." demanded Lily. She scanned it. "We could at least give her a kitten."

"That's too easy." said James. "I know, lets fake her winning the Wizard Lotto. We can have Sirius as the announcer or someting like that." The group agreed an began planning the _prank_.

Away in a faraway unknown place...

He had just woken up. It was dark. It was cold. And he also had the sensation that he was being watched. He didn't make any movements, he just listened.

" I can't wait to see the show. Potter's gonna scream. And... dance is a good word for begging and cringing on the floor, right?" An unknown Death Eater obviously loved theidea of Harry in pain.

"Soon." answered another. "When Potter wakes up, he will be in for the duel of his life. I hope he loses it."

"Let's speed it up then. Bella, just use a charm to wake him up." whined the other.

"Oh, fine." She entered the cell and performed the charm, not knowing he was already awake.

"Wakey, wakey Potter." she taunted. "I know you're awake."

Harry was forced to lift his head and look into her pale eyes.

The other Death Eater chuckled. "Let's take him then. Come on Potter." They unchained him and brought him by wand point to a room.

Inside the room was a comfortable fire, smell of dinner, and something that made Harry's scar burn with fury. Voldemort.

"Ah, my eseemed guest. Please, have a seat. Relax, and have a plate of food. My treat." Voldemort said with a twisted smile.

Harry was forced into a sitting position, but did not eat anything. That made Voldemort smile even wider.

"Come now, Harry. Don't you want a last meal." Harry did not reply, but simply forced himself to look into his captor's eyes.

"Where is everybody?" he thought. "I'm going to die alone."

"Right you are Harry, right you are." said Voldemort.

Over at Hogwarts, nobody knew Harry's fate.

Author's Notes-

Telling you now, I hate Zacharias Smith and I was always hoping that he would die, so don't be surprised if he does.

Harry will eventually get away.

Review!Review!Review!

TTFN,

WhirlySquirrely


	19. Chapter 19

Hi again.

Guess who it is.

I bet you'll never guess.

It's me!

To the Reviewers:

lovly elley- It's very very very very very very very very very good that you liked it!

echo-waters- Is this fast enough?

Petroleumjellydotone- Ah, the never ending source of tips. Always welcome. Emotions and eternal conflicts. Well, I'll try; but when I do I always get too sappy or its just too confusing. And it also makes me sad to write about emotion. But I'll try.

Disclaimer- I don't own HP charecters, JKR does.

Chapter 19

It was getting restless over at Hogwarts. The parents of a certain prisoner were not happy with the results they were yielding so far. Up in Dumbledore's Office...

"Use him, I don't care; I expect he knows!" shouted James. They were talking about Snape. Snape, of course, would know where Voldemort was and what he was up to.

"My dear boy,I don't want to put Severus's life on the line like that. You see..." He was interrupted by Lily.

"Oh, but it's okay to leave Harry rotting away in God Knows Where, is it?" She was mad. Over the past few days, Dumbledore had been doing nothing. He had not even questioned Snape. Harry had been gone so long, students were even starting to ask about his absence.

"No, Lily. It is not okay. I apologize for the wait, but you have to see that..." He was interrupted by Sirius.

"No, Dumbledore; you listen to me. If he is not back here by tomorrow night, I will personally kill your little spy." Dumbledore was silent.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know if Severus wants to tell or not. You can go try and asking him, but I don't think he will tell. Especially for you people."

The room emptied out, with the exception of Dumbledore. He heaved a long sigh. He had to get that poor boy back. If not, who knew what would happen.

Down in the Dungeon

"Tell me you jackass." That was James. Their requests for information had been denied. They were getting frustrated. "Tell me Snevillus," said James, "and I will not rip you limb from limb."

"Well too bad, Potter. I am not going to risk myself for that spoiled brat you call a son." He knew he had gone too far then. The looks on his interrigators faces' were not pleasant.

"Whatever you do in your pathetic life," began Remus shaking with fury, "DO- NOT- CALL- Harry Potter- A- SPOILED- BRAT!" Remus shouted. Snape then was cursed and hexed. He was cowering on the floor when the group left.

At Voldemort's Lair

Harry knew he was about to duel. He could see it in Voldemort's eyes. He was about to die. His suspicions were proved to be correct when Voldemort said, "Well, Harry lets duel. You don't look surprised. Oh well. My Death Eaters, if you would leave us." They shuffled out.

Harry reached for his wand. "If worst comes to worst," he thought, "hmm, I don't know what will happen when I die. I suppose Voldemort will put my body somewhere and send up the Dark Mark."

"Now, Harry. I am not going to bow to you, because you would not bow to me. So, let's begin." Voldemort began with the Crutacius Curse, which hit home. It lasted for several minutes.

"Now Harry, let's not play Tag with spells. Just hold still and it will be over soon." Just then he shot the Killing Curse, which missed again.

"I've got to get out ofhere. I don't have the strength for this duel. I can't dodge forever." Harry thought. He then thought up a plan. There was a window a few paces from himself. If he jumped out of it and ran like Hell, he might be able to escape. "It's worth a try." he finished.

Voldemort began taunting Harry again. "Now, try and hurt me Harry. It's not hard." Harry took the chance and ran for it. He jumped through the window and ran for it.

Up in the room, Voldemort was dazed for a moment. Did that boy just jump out of a window? Tom decided not to chase after the boy. Let the Death Eaters do it. He called his Death Eaters and told them what to do. Let the chase begin.

Author's Notes-

Kind of creepy ending. Eerie, if you know what I mean. Oh, well.

Review.

Yours Truly,

WhirlySquirrley


	20. Chapter 20

I wrote this right after Chapter 19, so no reviews.

Disclaimer- I own no HP charectars, JKR does.

Chapter 20

Harry ran for what seemed like hours. He knew people were chasing after him. All of his wounds were bleeding. If he didn't get help soon, he knew he could die. If he found a road, he could call the Knight Bus. But where was a road?

He wandered around aimlessly for about an hour. He came upon a small dirt road. "Maybe this will count as a road." he thought. He stuck out his wand. He waited a moment until he heard a roaring sound. The Knight Bus had arrived.

Stan Shunpike poked his head out of the door. "Welcome to the Knight Bus. For 25 sickles..." He was cut off by money being shoved into his hands.

"Just take me to Hogsmeade Village." demanded Harry. Harry promptly chose a seat in the back. Stan was not easy to evade. He sat himslef right next to Harry.

"Why you look like that?" he asked.

"None of your buisness." snapped Harry.

"Jus' askin'." Stan mumbled. Moments later they arrived at Hogsmeade. "Have a nice trip!" called Stan as Harry left the bus.

Harry looked around. Right now he could walk up to Hogwarts. "No." he decided. "I don't have the strength to walk. I could knock on a door and ask for help." He shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to wake anyone up. Harry finally decided on breaking into Honeydukes and using the secret passage.

He broke into the shop with ease. He was undetected and didn't make a sound. He climbed into the trapdoor and began walking. His pace was slow and he was quickly running out of energy. After about two minutes of walking, he collapsed with labored breathing.

At a DA meeting...

"It's about time to let out for Christmas Break!" yelled George. "Fred," he whispered, "lets go to Honeydukes and get some treats for our fellow Club Members. We'll just leave the money on the counter." Fred and George then disappeared.

While in the passage, they were talking. "We're so nice, bringing this stuff." said George.

"Totaly." said Fred. "So: sneak in, grab stuff, leave money?" he asked.

"Yup." George nodded. "All we need is..." He fell short as he caught sight of something blocking their way. He ran to it. Fred also saw it.

"Levitate him and bring him up to the castle." demanded Fred. It was done and in a matter of minutes they were at the One Eyed Witch.

"Where's the Potter's dormitory?" asked George.

"Uh, Sirius once mentioned going to see Prongs behind the Headless Statue." They went to the Headless Statue, but they encountered a problem.

The head of the Headless Statue sat beside the statue. It would not let the Twins in.

"Come on, it's urgent." pleaded Fred.

"No, I am here to protect the teachers. Not let you play pranks on them."

This caused a loud uproar of objection, causing the occupants behind the statue to come out. "What is the meaning of... oh." Lily caught sight of what the Twins were holding. "Bring him in here please."

Once Harry was down on the sofa, the questions began. "Where was he?" asked James. Lily was busy tending to her son.

"In the secret passage under Honeydukes. He was just laying there." said George.

James sighed. "Okay, just go up to your Common Room please." Fred and George obeyed.

"James, please call Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Sirius, and Remus here. It's going to be a long night." James obeyed and within minutes, the group was there.

Pomfrey went to Harry, while the rest of them talked. Once the unimportant questions ('where was he', why was he there', is he okay) were answered, the group just sat and watched the Nurse work. Once she was finished, she had a lot to say.

"I don't know when he will wake up. He is in stable condition, but could jump to critical at any time just keep an eye on him." And that's what the Marauders and Lily did all night.

Author's Notes-

That was a boring chapter. Oh well.

Review please.

WhirlySquirrely


	21. Chapter 21

It's been way too long and I am very very sorry.

The Reviewers, for without them I would be lost:

Petroleumjellydotone- Okay, I gotcha. I'll try my best!

lovly elley- Same message, same meaning. Thanks!

hpfan4everandeverChapter 18- Thank You! Happy Birthday! Sorry about the homework and illness.

hpfan4everandeverChapter 19- Glad I have a friend in the 'I Hate Zacharias Smith Club'! I like spooky endings, too.

hpfan4everandeverChapter 20- Funny, but I laughed while I wrote it.

Rosygirl- Me too. You just can't go without him there.

Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I own no HP characters. JKR does.

Harry awoke to see four heads staring at him. It was a bit creepy. Everyone jumped when Harry opened his eyes. Then the action began.

Lily began with potions. "Drink this first... no this one will be better. Then drink this one... good. How are you feeling?" she asked as she handed him another potion.

"Um... tired. And a little sore." The statement immediately caused a reaction. Potions.

"Oh, then have this. This might help too, because I bet you have a headache. Try this, also."

"Lily, please stop." James said weakly. "So Harry, how are ya doin'? Not well, I bet." James turned his attention to his wife, who was angry at being interrupted. "Instead of potions, Lily, how about we let him, well I don't know, sleep?" Lily nodded her head.

"Sweet dreams... that reminds me. Have a Dreamless Sleep Potion." Harry drank it and she smiled. "Good, now get some rest." All four of the people left the room and went into the hall to talk. (Not very smart; they could be overheard).

"We need to go to Dumbledore and talk to him. And we need to tell his friends that he's okay." suggested Remus.

"Well, I bet Dumbledore already knows, because he's just creepy in that way. Also, I bet Fred and George already told the whole Gryffindor Tower that Harry was okay." said Sirius.

"Too right. But we can still go to Dumbledore to see his suspicions as to whom kidnapped Harry. Then we can swing by Gryffindor Tower and see if they want to come visit Harry later." said James.

They walked up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. I trust Harry is well?" That was apparently not the right thing to say to the group.

"Oh haha Dumbledore. How amusing. You were wondering when we would come, but for the time Harry was missing, you decided to sit on your lazy ass and do nothing!" shouted James, who was red from anger.

"Yeah, all I saw him doing this past week was pace around and acting like he could give a damn about Harry. You are pa- the- tic." yelled Sirius.

"Dumbledore, why didn't you interrogate the staff with your stupid and creepy Occlumens? I bet we could have gotten him back sooner. But nooo, you had to be Mr. Nice Guy and respect everyone's privacy. I bet one of the staff took him and you're not willing to find out who, because you're thinking ' Thank God he came back or my ass would be on fire.' " That was Remus. Normal, nice, understanding Remus just yelled like a madman. Everyone was standstill for a moment until Dumbledore spoke.

"You are all right and wrong on some accounts. I should have interrogated the staff. I should have looked for him myself. But never say that I do not care for that boy, because I do. I care for that boy very much and he should not have to go through any of this. You are right by saying I should have looked for him when he first went missing, but I did not. And I had no reason not too. I am sorry."

The group turned on their heels and walked up to Gryffindor Tower without a word of goodbye or ' Apology Accepted' to Dumbledore. They said the password and walked inside.

"Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny: Come here please." called Lily. They all assembled within a matter of seconds.

" Is he okay?"

"Will he live?"

"Where was he?"

"Will he come to classes soon?"

They were cut off by James. "Yes, he will be okay. We don't know where he was. As for classes, that's up to him."

"You can come visit him now if you want to." said Lily. The group followed the adults into the small room.

Harry was asleep when they walked in and Sirius ' accidentaly ' woke him up by dropping a vase he just happened to conjure.

"Hi everybody..." Harry was cut off by a group hug.

"Oh Harry, everyone was so worried. We were scared you were, you know, dead." said Ginny, who was crying.

"Harry, by the way, we now have an illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts club called the DA. You're boss of it." said Hermione.

"Well, it seems like I've missed a lot." said Harry. "Okay, you're probably wondering where I was, so I'll tell you. I was at Voldemort's headquarters. I don't know where it is. Also, I was kidnapped by Umbridge, who is a Death Eater." The facts were met by silence, which was later broken by Remus, who seemed to be going mad that day.

"If you'll excuse me, a colleauge of mine has some explaining to do." he growled. "Anyone wanna come?" The four adults jumped up and said they would be back soon.

The children just watched them leave. Then they pulled out a chess board and bet if Umbridge would be teaching tomorrow or not. Most of them said not.

Author's Notes-

Corny ending. Oh my God.

Next chapter, I'm telling you this now, will have Harry going to classes and Umbridge's punishment.

I'll see if I can manage that.

Review Please!

... or I'll cry. You don't want to see me cry, do you? I bet over 40 of you just thought yes. How rude of you.


	22. Chapter 22

Hiya. How's it goin?

Disclaimer- I own no HP Characters, JKR does.

Reviews

Rosygirl- That's not quite what happens to Umbrige, you'll see soon.

flower123- That review made me laugh and I don't know why.

Petroleumjellydotone- No suggestions, I must be getting good. Thanks!

lovly elley- Carrying on, as you wish.

Chapter 22

The group of four people walked down the hall and to Umbridge's Office. They had no plan, but they all shared the same idea. Pain, torture, and emotions were their weapons and these four warriors knew how to use them well. It was only a matter of time until Umbridge would see what she had truly done.

Proffessor Umbridge was in her office drinking tea and sulking. So far, her plans had failed. The Potter Boy had escaped, and as far as she knew, he was okay. All half - breeds were still walking around like they owned the place. To say Umbridge was a grumpy toad would be a severe understatement. She was out for revenge. She was out for blood. She was slightly crazed and needed a nighty- night shot if you know what I mean.

As Delores was about to take her next sip of tea, her door swung open and in walked some extremely hated people. The wonderful people everyone had a soft spot for, the Marauders, and their groopie, Lily Potter. "Oh Lily Potter," she thought. "If I could be in your place. I would be beautiful, be married to that gorgous hunk of man, and have the son that even Snape could learn to love. But no. I am single, alone, and aging." Apparently Umbridge was bitter.

"Umbridge, you old cow, it's time for pay back." yelled Sirius. Promptly, several spells went off at once, creating a cloud of smoke. Once it cleared, you could see Umbridge. She was a blue cenataur, had three heads, smelled like ass, and every time she tried to speak, lets just say it sounded like she just hadmore that one bean burrito.

Umbridge galloped to a mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her, a half - breed? How could it be? "Well," she thought. "I need to end it ." Umbridge pulled out her wand and pointed it at herself. She then uttered those illegal words: " Avada Kedavra!" She then fell to her face. She was dead.

The Marauders and Lily were stunned. It was James who spoke next. "She didn't have to do that. The curses were going to wear off in an hour. Oh well, I guess it's for the best. But what are we going to do? We may get in trouble."

"Lets take her to an abandoned field and send up the Dark Mark. That way nobody will think of questioning us." suggested Lily. They smuggled her into Hogsmeade and apparated to the field. Now, another moment of contreversy clouded the group.

"Whose going to send up the Mark?" asked Sirius. When no one responded, Lily had another suggestion.

"You all know how to play Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Everyone nodded. "Okay then. Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Remus was eliminated, when he chose paper, while everyone else chose scissors. He did not let this go lightly.

" Damn you paper. Why do I always pick you? Every time I pick paper I lose. Damn you all to Hell!" he yelled. "Morsmordre!" he pointed his wand at the sky. The Mark appeared and the group quickly left.

Next Day

Harry was at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall when he read the headline of the Daily Prophet.

**Delores Jane Umbridge Found In Field Under Dark Mark**

Delores Umbridge, current member of Hogwarts staff, was found this morning in an abandoned field. She was not reported missing, but when someone reported the Mark, Aurors came to the area. They found her as a victim of the Killing Curse.

Because the Dark Mark was found over her, the Ministry saw it fitting that she was checked for the Dark Mark. It was there.

The Ministry will not investigate her death because they suspect she was killed by her fellow Death Eaters. The Ministry also decided not to do an autopsy because " She's dead! She's a Death Eater! Who cares?" said Minister Fudge.

Umbridge will not be having a funeral, because (sorry for all of you who care for her) the Aurors have already had an office party and they used her as a pinata. To sum up the party, the Janitorial Staff for the Ministry did not have a good day.

- Rita Skeeter

Hermione spoke first. "Well at least she's dead. I really don't care. At least Lupin can teach the class in peace. " People murmured their agreements.

After breakfast, Albus Dumbledore called Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius into his office. "I know you did it and did not do it at the same time, if that makes any sense." he said. " I know you pranked her and she commited suicide. I personally do not give a damn. Good day. Oh, Lily and James, if you could stay behind for a word?"

Author's Notes-

Relativly short chapter, huh?

A few things I want to point out:

- In this story, people believe Voldemort is alive

- Anyone can send up the Dark Mark

- While Umbridge was dead in the field, the curses wore off

Next chapter is going to be short, and I hope, extremely emotional. (For you, Petroleumjellydotone)  
Also, what Dumbledore had to say to the Potters.

Review.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry for the long wait, but in school we've been testing.

Disclaimer- HP charecters belong to JKR

Reviews

flower123- Glad it's funny and not weird

Petroleumjellydotone- Thanks for the notices. I hope this is emotional enough

echo-waters- Well, sorry to say, but I am not fast

hpfan4everandever- Sorry about your grandfather. I only have one left. Thanks for reviewing.

And now, before the chapter, a Public Service Announcement

Corn.

That is all.

Chapter 23

Lily and James left Dumbledore's office in complete understanding of what he wanted. It was about time anyway. It couldn't wait any longer. They needed to talk.

They found Harry in the courtyard. "Harry, lets go up to ourroom for a talk, okay?" Harry followed his mother and father into their rooms.

When they were all seated and comfortable, Lily began to speak. "Harry, it's time we had a talk. Could you tell us about the Dursleys?" Harry sat for a moment, deep in thought, before he began.

"I don't want you to interrupt, because this may be difficult." His parents nodded and he sighed and continued.

"I can only remember bits and pieces before I was five years old. Before my fifth birthday, all they made me do was chores. I didn't get punished if I did my chores. I also had to do worse in school than Dudley. They didn't want me to beat him."

"I also had to live in a cupboard under the stairs. That was until I got into Hogwarts. I then got to move into that little room."

"Not until the day I turned five did they hit me. On my birthday. Vernon said ' Four years is a long enough wait. You need it now.' He just hit me and I hit the wall. By doing that, I knocked something off of the wall and broke it. That wasn't good. He threw me into the cupboard and came back several minutes later with a hammer. You can guess what happened then. I didn't wake up until the next day."

"He hit me around like that almost everyday until I turned eleven. He stopped when I started getting letters. He began again after Marge. I guess that was the final straw. After I came home before fourth year, he began again. Just hitting and kicking, I guess. It went like that until this past summer."

"You found me bleeding on the floor. Previously he had told me his boss was giving him ' the eye'. He thought he was getting fired, and he thought it was because of me. He thought if he killed me, he may even get a promotion. He pulled out the hammer, bricks, and the fists. He was too tired after lugging all of that around to get his hunting gun. He made do with those."

"Now, the ridicule was always there. All of them called me a freak, burden, and even murderer. Dumbledore sent them a letter saying what happened at school. That was a mistake."

"The worst time of emotional abuse though was when I was eight and washing dishes. Aunt Petunia was just talking to Vernon in the lounge. She came into the kitchen and looked me in the eye and said ' I hate you. You know that, right? I hate you very much.' Nobody has ever looked me into the eye and said that."

Harry suddenly stopped in thought. He then sighed. " I don't know what I did wrong to make them not like me, but I did someting. I just wish I knew so it won't happen again."

This was way too much for Lily. She got up from her seat and hugged her son very hard. The pat his hair while whispering, "Don't think like that. They're evil. You deserve much better than that. Never forget that we love you." Tears were streaming down her pale face.

Meanwhile, James was still processing what his son had said. His boy had been abused. His boy had a horrible life. His boy blamed it on himself. It wasn't right. Dumbledore was right when he said they needed to talk.

That night, Harry fell asleep in his mother's arms, while his father went over some things in his head. Either the Dursleys were going to pay, or there would be Hell to pay.

Author's Notes-

Short chapter. Not as emotional as I had going in my head. Oh well.

Review please


	24. Chapter 24

I'm back, and accepting donations.

Disclaimer- HP charecters belong to JKR.

Reviews

lovly elley- Doing as you wish

flower123- I make it up as I go along. Really, I do

Petroleumjellydotone- Why thank you. You're too kind.

READ THIS IMPORTANT THING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER

Truth or Dare is in this chapter, so a couple of different people will speak in one paragraph. I don't care about grammar. Don't mention it.

Chapter 24

The next morning, Harry bid his parents good morning and left to the Great Hall for breakfast with his friends. Lily and James followed shortly after, and sat at the Staff Table.

As Lily sat down, she noticed someting and decided to point it out. "James," she began, "You've been awfully quiet. Care to state a reason?"

He sighed. "I've been thinking about it all night and now it seems justified. The Dursleys need to suffer." He shook his head. "But I just don't have a plan."

"Well, we can't go asfar as Umbridge. I'll bet Sirius has some good ideas up his sleeve." Lily said as she leaned over the table. "Sirius, got any pranks involving torture?"

Sirius pondered a moment. "Sure do. But whozit for? All of my pranks are personallized."

"It's for those wonderful in- laws of mine. I mean the Dursleys. Something's come up and they need to, um, see the light." James growled.

Sirius muttered to himself. "Dursleys, Dursleys. Hmm, lets see. They have a fat son that the parents worship. They love having a clean file and being normal. I'm thinking we, how should I say this, persuade Big Boy Duddlikins to mess up their pristine reputation."

Remus butted in. "Good idea, Padfoot. Now, what would mortify the Dursleys the most? We can't do wizard, 'cause nobody would believe Dudley is a wizard. Hmm, I bet Dudley does drugs. Let's bust him on TV." Everyone agreed with the plan.

Christmas was coming nearer and students were getting excited. Some would be going home after breakfast.

"Shame nobody would take me home. Oh well." Ron sighed. He wanted to get out of the school because of his sheer boredom. After the first snow at school a week ago, The Trio had had about twenty snowball fights and had build many snowmen.

The group was getting creative with their snowmen. Some were classic, while some were a little pervocative, doing rude acts. The group had also done snow angels and ice skated.

"Well Ron, just because you're bored here doesn't mean it will be better at home." Hermione wisely said.

"Ron, we could break the ice and push you in the water." suggested Harry. Ron made a rude gesture and Hermione gasped.

Just then, Ginny came over to the Trio. "Tonight we're playing Truth or Dare in the Common Room. I hope you'll be there. It may be funner than you think." She winked and skipped off, after giving Harry a nice look down.

Classes that day were boring; they mostly played games. All of the Gryffindors were more excited about that night. It came.

After dinner the children assembled in the Common Room. The game's players were: Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Angelina, Katie, Neville, Dean, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Hermione, Harry, Colin, and Dennis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I will start us off." said George. "So, Angelina. Truth or Dare?" Angelina pondered a moment then chose Truth. "Okay, do you like Fred more than friends?" She blushed and nodded her head. Girls squealed and guys laughed.

"I just went, so Katie, Truth or Dare?" asked Angelina.

"Truth."

"Do you like like George?"

"Yes."

The same result occored. Katie picked up again. "Hermione Truth or Dare." "Dare" Hermione chose. "Well, I dare you to go kiss Ron on the lips and give him tounge."

Hermione really didn't mind. Actually, this had been just what she was hoping for. She leaned over to Ron. Ron seemed to have conflicting emotions. All at once, he looked happy, scared, and excited. He eventually chose to give in. The kiss itself was full, you could tell. They finally broke apart with chants and whistles.

Hermione chose Dennis next. "Dennis Truth or Dare?" Dennis stuttered "Dare, oh but I really wanted truth." "Well, okay Dennis. Tell us something we didn't know about you."

Dennis looked nervous. "Well, I'm gay. And I've looked into the fifth year people's dormitory sense I was here." It was silent. Then suddenly...

"Eww. That's gross. Who all votes that we quit and go secure our dorms?" squealed several girls. The guys also ran to their dorms and slammed the door.

"I also like girls. So what does that make me?" wondered Dennis.

Author's Notes-

Next Chapter is the Dursleys and something else

You may know it

It's that time of year (in the story)

Review please.

I'll be sad if you don't


	25. Chapter 25

Hello. I have been busy, I swear.

I'm thinking about this being the second to the last chapter, so here it goes.

Disclaimer- JKR owns all HP charecters.

Reviews

flower123- Yes, one of my ideas is a H/G pairing. Uh, I'm not sure about the Dursleys. Thank You.

Petroleumjellydotone- Thank you so much. I love you as a critic.

Chapter 25

Privet Drive was cold during the winter. That may be better for the cause of these four people, lead by one disgruntled father. They had discussed plans, but no one had an imagination like James. They all went with his idea. After all, it is the holidays.

It was beggining to snow. That was good. The group walked up the front path and unlocked the door. After everyone was inside, they quietle proceeded up the staircase.

Not much had changed since the summer. Harry's bedroom door was shut and locked. You could still hear every Dursley snoring.

The group of four pointed their wands at themselves and took the appearance of police officers. They then made their way to the master bedroom.

"Hands in the air. Let's see 'em now!" said one of the feux officers. Dudley walked in and saw his parents cowering on the ground and he did the same.

"Outside, now! Come on people. Outside on the ground, and put your hands up!" The Dursleys walked outside into the snow. Just as they did, the group of four took off their disguises.

"You!" shouted Vernon. "I should have known it was you. I have never bothered the police. So what are you going to do, blow my house up?"

"Not quite, but that is a good idea." said Remus. He then blew the house into pieces.

"No, what we were going to do is make snowmen. Out of you, actually." James turned them into snowmen. "And now we are going to smash you back into snow." They did so. "The only way you will become human again is if someone rebuilds you with at least 85 of your own snow that we smashed. If you evaporate or melt, then I guess you'll wait until next season. Toodles. Oh yes, wait too long and you may die."

The group went back to Hogwarts and settled down for a nice rest. After all, they didn't have classes. It was the holidays.

Back at Hogwarts while people were still asleep...

Harry was having a dream. To him it was more like a vision. He saw Mr. Weasly in a church - like place. He was apparently in pain because he was screaming. Someone was talking to him.

_"Lift it down for me... take it!" Harry did not know who that was. _

_"You'll just have to kill me, because I cannot touch it." said Mr. Weasly._

_"Fine, bring the boy. Get him to me now."_

_"No!" screamed Mr. Weasly and his voice faded._

Harry woke up with somebody shaking him. It was Ron.

"Harry what's up? You were saying something about my dad. Is he okay?"

Harry sat for a moment. "Ron, I think we need to go get Hermione and my parents."

Neville interrupted. "I want to go too, Harry. I was in the D.A. too." Neville looked so determined. They had to let him come.

"Now let's go get Hermione." said Harry and the three boys went to the Common Room.

"HERMIONE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" bellowed Ron. Unfortunently, it also brought down Ginny.

"Hermione, we need to go. Get dressed..." Harry was interrupted by Ginny.

"I'm coming too. Neville's coming, so am I."

"Fine Ginny. Come on." said Harry.

After everyone was dressed they went to Harry's Parent's dorms. They were'nt in so they went to Dumbledore. He wasn't there either. They had to go alone.

As they went to go find broomsticks, they ran into Luna. "My my. Doesn't this look important. May I come along?" There was a moments silence. Several questions went through everyone's mind:

1. Why is Luna walking around?

2. Why is she dressed?

3. What is a good reason that she can't come.

They let her come.

They found broomsticks and headed to the Ministry. They went through the phone booth and got their ' Rescue Mission ' badges. It was like some force was leading Harry to the Department of Mysteries.

They encountered no problems getting there. They entered and followed Harry where he said. They found Mr. Weasly surrounded by Death Eaters in a small room full of glass orbs. It was still for a moment. Then it began.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

It was morning at the breakfast table. Dumbledore summoned the four to him. " I fear we need to go to the Ministry immedietly."

Author's Notes-

Several questions that may need to be answered in this chapter:

1. Dumbledore was out doing something for horcruxes. Kind of foreshadowing there.

2. Nobody (Ministry worker) will interrupt the battle.

3. Questions about Luna will not be answered. She is just wierd like that.

4. This story will end differently than the book.

5. Dursleys will be mentioned next chapter, seeing as it is the last.

It's almost over!


	26. Chapter 26

Last chapter. Let's have a party. Oh yeah, there will be an epilouge.

Disclaimer- JKR owns all HP charecters.

Reviews

flower123-Thank you. There will be a sequel.

Petroleumjellydotone-Such high praise. Thank you. Sorry about the confusion, but I was writing on the downstairs computer, and the basement scares me. It's very pathetic. Don't laugh.

Chapter 26

One bold Death Eater spoke. "Potter, reach for that orb to your left, will you? Then give it to me and we'll be on our way."

Harry looked at the man for a moment, then reached for the orb. He then put it in his pocket. Then the spells were fired. Mr. Weasley was still unconcious ina corner.

(Me being lazy) After about a half an hour of fighting, the battle looked lost. Luna was missing, Hermione was unconcious, Ron had gone mad, Ginny was on the ground, and poor Neville was not a good fighter.

A Death Eater grabbed Mr. Weasley. "Hand over the prophecy or the old man gets it." Harry didn't have a choice. His hand went for his pocket. Just then, the door flung open, revealling five people. They were saved!

Spells were once again fired as these five made their way to the children. Sirius made his way to Harry. "Get these kids out of here and go back to school. Here's a portkey to school. Now go. Now!" Harry started gathering people away. He found Luna in a corner and told her to go to school.

Luna also got Ginny up and Ginny coaxed Ron over to her. Neville was holding Hermione. They took the portkey and left. Unfortunently, they forgot Harry. He decided to go get his broom, when something grabbed him. It was Lucius Malfoy, and in his other hand was Mr. Weasley.

"I warned you and now you will pay." He pulled out his wand and a jet of green light went for Mr. Weasley. He was dead. "And now for you..." Malfoy took him out of the room and brought him to a smaller one. In there was Lord Voldemort.

"Ahh, Harry Potter. So pleasant we could meet again. I trust you are well. Now time to kill you. So sad. But think of it this way: you'll be with Arthur Weasley."

Voldemort pulled out his wand. He was about to utter the words, but something stopped him. A red glow engulphed Tom Riddle. He could no longer move. Harry's eyes were glowing red, but not the shade of Voldemort's eyes. It was something stronger.

Then Voldemort disappeared. He was not dead, but it was like he apparated. Suddenly, all of the Death Eaters disappeared too.

Harry left the room. Dumbledore met him. "Take this portkey to my office. Please have a seat and wait for me."

He only had to wait a minute before Dumbledore was in. "Harry, I have some things to tell you. Some I cannot explain, and some things I want you to explain. First of all, there is a reason why Tom Riddle wants you. There is a prophecy about you and he.

(Me being lazy again. Pretend I just rewrote it on this page.)

Harry sat in stunned silence. Him and Voldemort would have to battle. And then there was the whole Mr. Weasley thing.

A new thought occored. It was his fault. Mr. Weasley was dead because of him. Mr.Malfoy had said it.

"Sir, Mr. Weasley is dead."

"I know, and he is in the Hospital Wing. He will be buried at the Burrow. Another thing Harry, how did you know about the Death Eaters in the Ministry?"

Harry shook his head. " I don't know sir. It came to me."

"Is there something you do not wish to tell me?"

There was. Harry had known it since his first History of Magic lesson in his first year. He would not tell. "No sir."

"Then you may go. Wait, your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin have gone missing. I thought you should know."

Harry left and went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Everyone except Luna (Out of the 6) was there.

"Harry, you mentioned something about my dad before we left. Where is he?"

Harry sighed. "I have some bad news. Mr. Weasley was killed by Lucius Malfoy. He's in the Hospital Wing."

It was silent. Then the tears and curses came. Ginny started bawling, and Ron said he was going to kill Malfoy. The two of them went to the Hospital Wing.

Author's Notes-

1. Fred and George went home. Let's just say they opened their joke shop early.

2. Mrs. Weasley is in the Hospital Wing.

3. Weird red glow will be explained in my next story.


	27. Chapter 27

Hi there.

Disclaimer- JKR owns all HP charecters.

Reviews

flower123- Thank you very much. Next story won't take too long to post.

Epilouge

Dumbledore saw it fitting that the Weasleys, Hermione, andHarry take their exams before the funeral so they could stay home for the rest of the year.

The group had no trouble testing, and they all expected they did well.

The funeral was a small one that consisted of all of the Weasleys, Order Members, and some staff members. There were lots of tears and not much happiness.

After the Service...

"Next year's going to be awful." said Ron.

"I know, but I'll be there. Ron, can we talk for a minute alone?" asked Hermione.

They went to somewhere private. "Ron I love you.I want to be with you. Please take me."

Ron was silent for a minute, then pulled Hermione into a kiss. After the kiss Ron added " You can take that as a yes." They kissed again.

"Ahh, young love." sighed Ginny. " I wish somebody loved me like that."

"You know there is somebody out there for you." said Harry. "I bet he sure would love to kiss you right now."

"Well if he wants to, all he has to do is ask." Ginny said. "Too bad I can't find him..."

She was cut off by Harry kissing her, and she returned it. After it, "May I?" he asked.

"Why yes you may." she said and they kissed again.

The spring/ summer was looking up for these two couples.

* * *

**_THE END_**

Author's Notes-

So happy and sad.

**Okay you need to read what's under this!**

I really do not want to write a sixth year story. I would really rather add a prolouge to a seventh year story explaining the sixth.

Please tell me that you agree that I can do that. I may still do it anyway, but I want you're approval.


End file.
